Go the distance
by Victoria Nike
Summary: It's Rhadamanthys' birthday today. The young Walden heir doesn't want to celebrate with his peers so he escaped from the family manor. Far away, he has time to reflect on what he wants for the future and where he belongs. Finally, he might get some answers to his questions.


**Go the distance**

 _Author's note:_ This story is a tribute to Wyvern Rhadamanthys on his birthday. It's not related to my previous stories neither to "Wyvern's Three Kisses". I want to thank so many people for their support, kindness and inspiration, especially my friends and authors Mel and Raix as well as a child of September who's very dear to me, too. For those who love the irreverent bad blond guys, this is also a nod to a brat Prince in Michael Bolton's younger pics.

Let's Scorpions rule in this era!

This story was inspired in "Go the distance", a song featured in the Disney motion picture Hercules (1997), written by Alan Menken and David Zippel. I love the pop version sang at the film's end credits by Michael Bolton. This song is considered one of the great anthems for aspiring athletes and was nominated for the Academy Award for Best Original Song and hit at Billboard Hot 100 chart.

 **Go the distance**

It was dark and cool at autumn daybreak in the heart of England. The silent building was dark, too, as the inhabitants cozily slept in their scattered rooms. Watching the emerald green pasture land and the stable from a wide window of the aristocratic English manor, a young man on his early twenties smirked as he messed up his disheveled blond hair. The Walden manor was a huge old building. At the beginning, it was the home of the famous Walden knight, the leader of a dreaded group pirates. Their business brought wealth, prosperity and power to the Walden clan who spent thousands of golden doubloons to make it the best fortified country house of the region so the riches obtained were safely paraded to their guests. Acknowledged by kings and queens, the Walden family became part of the English nobility and owner of great palaces around Europe. In fact, the Walden manor was the family headquarters and center of their administration since the XVIII century. It was the most precious jewel of the Walden senior member's treasure chest and the home of Lord Walden and his family.

The blond man was an early bird so he was ready to begin the day. While lazily stretching his muscular body, his eyes fixed his alarm clock which displayed the always and forever dreaded date: October 30th. Again, he stared outside at the wooden gates of the stable and his golden eyes flashed. It was the perfect moment to escape his annual ordeal. This year, he wouldn't bear his father's peers and other aristocratic people chit-chatting at the great hall. He absolutely disliked birthday celebrations and there was a mounting feeling of lack of sense of belonging in his heart. He was a lonely wolf now. No, he was a lonely heraldic dragon as the one displayed in the family crest. His father was unable to understand his needs and projects. Moreover, his young cousin Chris - who he considered as his little sister - had become a nuisance, forever seeking his attention. He regretted that the time when they were pals and enjoyed to go away to hide in the depth of the forests was gone long ago. On the other hand, his cousin Ursula was the perfect reincarnation of a greedy selfish gargoyle dressed in silk and lace who bothered him. It would be a nightmare if he was supposed to marry that with. All in all, he felt that he wasn't part of the old venerable Walden family. Being the heir, it seemed that someone had condemned him to hold up the sky for eternity. But this was his birthday so he longed for freedom for a couple of hours. So he silently opened the door of his bedroom and, with a quick look, he checked that no one was awoken yet. With velvet feet, he walked through the big doors of his father's bedroom and ran down the marble stairs.

Out of the house, it was pretty cool. Rhadamanthys pulled his greyish light woolen coat tightly around him and shivered. As usual, he wore a spotless white shirt and black flannel trousers that were too light for an autumnal early morning. Running across the empty square, he reached the stable and whistled. A strong neigh came out of a huge pitch-black stallion that was wildly stepping inside. He horse nodded as he approached. With unusual tenderness, the guy caressed the brute's neck and offered an apple from his bag. – Come on, old folk. It's time for a ride. A special ride on my birthday, indeed!

After preparing the powerful horse, he jumped on the saddle and led him to the nearby forest. Without a break, they rode for an hour until they approached a clear stream. Getting off the horse, Rhadamanthys and his mate drank from the refreshing waters. After cleaning the sweat of this face, the guy sat down as the horse ate some tender leaves. It was a perfect quiet moment. His eyes shone like pearls of liquid gold as he looked around. He was free of his tasks as heir, a young warrior with his horse ready to battle. Then, he spitted some words. – I dunno why they want to celebrate my birthday. I hate it!

The horse neighed as he watched his master so he went on with a more intimate tone. – As you know, Hercules, I'm not going to be stuck here forever! I have often dreamed of a far off place where I would become a hero, a true one. Everyone will respect and obey me when they see my face!

With a quick movement, Hercules tousled his master's hair and loudly neighed. Rhadamanthys smiled. – Yes, you understand me and you're not going to judge me. – With almost a whisper, he added. – I listen to a charming voice that keeps saying that I don't belong here….

Suddenly, he stopped because he heard another horse approaching. His hand flew to the hilt of his dagger as he hid behind the bushes. A yawning young boy riding on a brown colt arrived to the stream. Lazily, he went down and was frightened to death when he felt the cold edge of the dagger on his bare neck. He screamed in distress as a powerful arm immobilised him. After acknowledging the boy's identity, he was released.

\- Valentine, I almost kill you! – Rhadamanthys yelled at him. – What are you doing here?

The young Walden's valet humbly bowed his head. – Master Rhadamanthys, I saw you leaving for a ride so I wanted to join you.

With a snort, the older guy asked him. – Are you sure no one followed us?

– Of course, no one saw me neither you. - Gulping, Valentine answered. - Why are you going away so early today, may I ask?

Although the blond guy wanted to answer that it wasn't the valet's business, indeed, he tried to be polite. He knew the way Valentine worshipped him since he came to the manor and he appreciated his loyalty and discretion. – Well, I want to be alone. I don't like the way my father celebrates my birthday. I feel like a misshapen beast at a county fair!

\- Master, he only wants to show his affection to you! – The boy retorted. – He's proud of you, the finest Walden heir…

With a frown of his thick brow, Rhadamanthys answered as his eyes looked around. – My dad cannot understand how I feel or what I want!

-Master! – The boy was astonished.

\- Valentine, I don't belong to this place. - The bond man seriously said. - I'll find my way to where I belong if I can be strong enough to go through all! All I know is that every mile will be worth!

Sadly, Valentine fixed his bright eyes on his master. – You belong to the Walden manor and you're the only heir of your powerful family. You were born to be the next head of the famliy. That's your destiny.

With a roar, the guy yelled. - I don't want to become an aristocrat sissy-boy!

Valentine pleaded. – No, you'll be the bravest knight of all! I want to be at your side forever.

\- You cannot understand me! – Rhadamanthys coldly said. - Now, leave me alone!

His valet sighed. After some hesitation, he jumped on his colt and waved to the blond man. – As you wish, Master. I would like to understand you but I cannot… if you don't talk to me.

\- Enough! – Rhadamanthys screamed as he turned his back. – Leave me alone!

When Valentine left the spot, Rhadamanthys sat down and his horse gently approached to him. – Yes, Hercules, you're the only one who understands me. The land gentry and their minions cannot understand me! Even Valentine!

After he calmed down, he offered Hercules another juicy apple from his bag. Munching another one, he added. – I'm ready to go down an unknown road to embrace my fate. No matter it takes a thousand years, it would be worth the wait if I get to the place I belong.

A strong neigh was the horse's answer as he gently licked his master's face. With a broad smile, he took out his linen handkerchief with the initials of his full name embroidered in dark blue silk and cleaned his face. – Folk, I mean it. Even in the darkest and most difficult times, I'll stay on track, I'll do my best and I won't accept defeat. Relentlessly, I'll keep on going 'til I go the distance, and my journey is complete.

Time went by quickly. They were alone in that secluded spot that seemed to be their universe. Suddenly, a cool breeze tousled his wild blond hair, chilling his skin. He felt as he was observed by someone so he carefully watched around, his golden eyes shining like a predator's. – Who's there? – Rhadamanthys asked as he stood up and yelled to the darkest trees. Hercules was still, a frozen big beast watching ahead.

Silently, a slender girl robbed in black stepped forward and faced him. She was very young, indeed, maybe just fifteen. Dressed in a long tattered black dressed and having a waving long black hair as a cloak, she looked like a young enchantress or the decoy of an old witch. Her violet eyes shamelessly stared at him. With a melodious voice, she talked to him. – You don't belong here, Rhadamanthys.

\- Who are you? – He asked again, putting his hand on the hilt of his dagger. – I'm not going to waste my time with your riddles, girl!

Without hesitation, she approached him. - Near Giudecca, there is a huge marble temple crowned with an imposing mythological beast that is waiting for you.

The blond man watched her carefully. She wasn't like the peasant girls of the farms or the maids of the manor. In fact, she wasn't afraid of him and her voice was appealing him.

\- What are you talking about? Who are you, a witch? – He asked.

With a thin smile, she coldly replied. – You need to learn to become obedient, Rhadamanthys! You're still a young hot-blooded man.

He smirked as he retorted. – I don't need to learn anything from you! Discipline, endurance, resourcefulness and strategy, I have them all. I'm ready to embrace my destiny...

The girl laughed as her long black hair danced around her. – Oh, you know nothing! There are just little tricks for a sorry lapdog!

\- Don't you dare…! – He snapped until he felt something familiar coming from her. It was something unknown yet powerful. Surprisingly, he went into a trance as his body shook violently. Then, instinctively his knee went down and his head bowed. Through his dry lips, a word came out with respect. – Milady….

\- Shut up, Rhadamanthys! – Pandora icily said. – You're not ready yet. You must learn how to become the hero and leader we are waiting for in the Underworld.

\- I master all the arts and sports. I'm skilled with the sword… - Still kneeling in front of her, he respectfully said.

\- You should know by now that for a hero's strength is measured by his heart! – The girl snapped and acidly asked. – By the way, do you still have a heart?

Clenching his fists, he replied. – Of course, my heart is devoted to serve my Lord.

Pandora nodded while watching the knelt man. – Good! That's the right answer! You must obey our Lord Hades' wishes that are mine, too.

Bowing his blond head, he obediently said. – Yes, Milady. I'm here to serve my Lord's wishes.

With a sneer she asked him. – Do you have a brave heart? Are you ready to sacrifice yourself to be a real hero?

\- I'll do as I'm summoned, Milady. – It was his clear answer. – My heart belongs to my Lord. Like a shooting star, I will go the distance, I'll search the world, I will face its harms. Be sure that I'll go the distance 'til I find my hero's welcome.

Satisfied with his declaration, Pandora nodded. – I totally agree with you now, Rhadamanthys. It's almost time to gather to serve our God. Be prepared when I'll call you.

The blond man nodded as she approached him.

– By the way, happy birthday, Wyvern Rhadamanthys! – Pandora happily said as she took his face and kissed him on the cheek. – This is my present to you today! Maybe next time we all will celebrate in Giudecca with our Lord!

The guy knelt before her didn't flinch. Watching him, she smiled and disappeared as quietly as she arrived.

After she left him, he stayed kneeling for a while. Then, he woke up from this spell. He didn't remember what happened. Only the distressed look of his horse Hercules was a hint of something dreadful that had happened to them.

Suddenly, slivers of memories came to him. A dark place full of screams and blood, a black robed man painting people and angels on a huge canvas, a charming yet tearful woman embracing him, a lion following him… he was confused then. But he realized that he had found the place where he belonged: a white marble temple with an imposing Wyvern with opened wings, as wonderful and terrifying beast as the one sitting on the sword's hilt that was pictured on the Walden crest. So he was the hero who was strong and mighty as the heraldic dragon.

So putting his hand on his battling heart, he swore. - I will search the world and I will face its harms, 'til I find my hero's welcome … waiting in your arms.

Rhadamanthys closed his eyes. He was lighthearted now. Actually, he didn't care of the celebrations at the Walden manor. Maybe they would be the last he had to endure in this place. The Wyvern's temple was waiting for him and he would go back home… when she would call him to go where he belonged.

Swiftly jumping on Hercules' broad back, the Walden heir headed towards the family manor once again until his time would come.


End file.
